The Tragedy of Changing Times
by MissKittyRoads
Summary: The Prequel to "Shadow and Ghost". A Death God manipulating events in time to regain balance within his realm of space, a tentative treaty between Yautja and Humans, and a hunter who believes himself a god. ***Warning*** This is a tragedy, and rated MA. Please be 18 years to continue reading. There is nothing overly gratuitous, but this story is about an inter-species love affair
1. Glossery

_**All my stories are under a Mature rating**_ _and everything that goes with it._ _ **Please be 18+ to continue reading**_ _. There is nothing overly gratuitous, but this story is about an inter-species love affair._ _ **So violence and sexual interactions are throughout**_ _._

 ** _Glossary:_** _(words may be added along the way)_

 *** Mar'cte** : Killer/assassin

 *** Vor'mekta** : Stalker

 *** Pauked** : fucked

 *** C'jit** : shit/damn

 *** Honored (Kch-pa'ya-te** )

 *** Unblooded** : Have yet to make a kill (Unblood ( **Thwei-mo** ))

 *** Young Blood (Thwei-kalei** ) Gone on simple guided training hunts, but has not gone through a chiva

 *** Blooded** : Honorably passed his Chiva (Trial)

 *** Arbitrator** : Yautja Judge, Jury, executioner (Arbitrator ( **Thei-de'aka** ))

 *** Bad Bloods** : Fugitives (dishonorable killers) (Bad Blood ( **Thwei-kya-te** ))

 *** Ooman** : Human

 *** Med-kit** : Field first aid kit

 *** Shuriken** : A weapon like the hunter's disk that opens up into an array of blades.

 *** Combi-staff** : A telescopic staff, extended to its full length when used in combat. It is made of incredible material, light but sharp, thin but strong.

 *** Pair Bond** : Monogamous relationship (Rare for Yautjas, but does happen) Also referred to as a Life Mate

 *** Jumper:** Small space ship, streamlined for fast travel, usually accommodates no more than a crew of six yautja.

 *** Marauder:** Larger space ship, designed for long distance, fast travel with a crew of 30 yautja.

 *** Mei'hswei:** Brother

 *** kiande amedha:** (hard meat) Xenomorph

 *** than'syra:** Black boned beast that resembles a mix between a large cat and a scaled reptile

* **Chiva:** Hunters test usually against a xenomorph. Proves strength and power in the ranks.

* **n'dui'se:** yautja mating scent

* **d'lex** : Strong, metallic, crystalline material

* **c'nlip:** Intoxicating yautja alcohol drink

* **r'ka-chi** : yautja mating fever

 *****A quick artistic note.** Most of the fandom suggests that Yautja see in full inferred... though I find that somewhat hard to believe. (In my opinion) it would be extremely difficult for them to distinguish each other without masks all the time or even produce the technology of their masks if they could not see what it is they are building. I feel they are more evolved than just primitive eye sight. So I took an artistic liberty and made their natural eyesight more of muted "earth" tones with strong heat auras and only extreme colors can be seen, like their blood. All other colors fade into grey tones with an infrared overlay. I chose to do this because of their earth toned skin colors and patterns I figured this would give them a way of defining beauty among themselves. And it would be a shame if they truly cannot see those patterns on each other's skin. So to enhance my story I made this small change.

 **I have also put into bold when the yautja language is being spoken. Figured this would make it easier to read.**


	2. Chapter 1

**_1_**

 _Celestial throne rooms are a difficult thing for mortals to fathom, with swirling mists of walls, pillars that seem to just disappear into nothing above them or below them, and no coherent direction, no matter which direction one looks. For Gods of Death, the celestial throne rooms where their first impressions on the souls who passed from the mortal realms. Each may differ slightly from the other, but the general purpose was none the less the same._

 _Cetanu paced through the swirling mists of one such throne room, the grey billows dancing against his matte black skin, his inky armor glistening with perceived wetness. With a dismissive wave of his hand the mists retreated to the walls exposing the spiral black pillars and the voids they extended into._

 _Lately there was a feeling of unease in his domain, a dangerous imbalance was beginning. The feeling made his skin crawl, making him crave the eternal hunt, but as a god, he could not actually touch the realm of mortals only help influence the events that happen. His purpose of being, to monitor balance and reward those that keep it and punish those that upset it. One of his mortal hunters was losing faith..."_ **no, this is different than just losing faith"** _...this was a challenge to his very own position as a god. This hunter wasn't just questioning Cetanu's existence, but replacing it with his own skewed beliefs of balance._

 _Cetanu shook his head, his long black dreads swaying against his shoulders. He needed to see time. He ceased his pacing and held his palms up to a void in the mist swirling walls. A fluid like orb, that danced like water in space, formed between his hands. Touching the center of the orb caused ripples to skitter outward, leaving a calm clear view of time. He slowly began scanning the possible outcomes of the upcoming events, playing each scenario out to the end, each more unbalanced than the next. His Domain was becoming vulnerable and his position would be challenged soon. No one in all his existence had ever challenged him for rule of the afterlife...yet here was one, a hunter who would violate every boundary that balanced the Dark Warrior's domain._

 _He needed a mortal vessel, someone with such strong faith that he could touch them while they lived... "_ **but who?"** _One with such unwavering loyalty was exceptionally rare._ _He watched with growing unease as the alternate outcomes of time kept playing, each one with an ending that dethroned him, destroying his domain. The effects of his loss would send ripples across space, unbalancing the other death gods in their wake._ _ **"**_ **How could this one hunter become such a threat?** ** _"_** _This hunter needed to be stopped, even killed. His soul was tainted, but with the denouncement of faith Cetanu could not touch him until he died._ **"Let's see if we can speed up that event."**

 _Cetanu skimmed and searched until a scene unlike any of the others began to play out. This one had two hunters never seen in his domain before._ **"Interesting."** _Both hunters where hybrids of his creations and both would be exceptionally formidable with his guidance. They would need strong faith in him,_ **"Which I can foster..."** _If he was to touch them in their mortal state. THIS was the timeline he needed in place to protect his domain. He could not directly touch the faithless, but he could help influence the believers and set the usurper up to fail, and once Cetanu had him in the afterlife, he would permanently vanquish his tainted soul._ _ **"**_ **Now to find the key starting point in time."**

 _He moved this timeline back to its beginning and watched the birth of twin Yautja boys. One was to sire one of the hunters Cetanu needed to save his domain, a female hybrid between a Yautja and a human... The twin that would sire her had unwavering faith in him, this hunter would be the start Cetanu needed to ensure the chain of events happen as the pool of time depicted._

 _The other twin would raise and train her protector. A Yautja male that would be born to be a warrior, he looked into the timeline searching for the unlikely pair to birth the protector. He found an Elder and his mate who had long stopped trying to have offspring but still occasionally fornicated. Cetanu touched the pool to look into this couple's life. The female was dying and the male was an Elder age of 824 years, they would have no ties to keeping the pup needed for this desired outcome of balance. Touching the pool again on the image of the female he blessed their next coupling. The protector would soon be born, and the twin to raise him was already working to become the Arbitrator clan chief, without Cetanu's help... He nodded approvingly,_ **"he will be perfect for training the young shadow, but how to influence the other twin to couple with a human?"** _Then he chuckled, the Elder male had already put into place the circumstances for Cetanu. A secret peace treaty on a once dying planet where Yautja and humans cohabited... it was only a matter of time before sexual curiosities kicked in._

 _The soon to be clan chief would be the only trusted one by the Elder to raise his son and choose the eyes and ears for the council on the progression of science on the planet, and just who would the young chief trust as an ambassador for such a discreet mission?_ **"Oh but his own brother."** _Cetanu could not ask for a better set up of events even without his help and influence, his faithful where already setting up the needed events to restore balance._

 _Skimming the pool again to find the key elements needed for the second hybrid where not so easy. But thanks to the human species, not always being of the same mind as others of their kind, he found a science crew floating on a stolen Yautja clan ship, near a planet infested with Kiande Amedhas. Certainly neither was good for the humans to be messing with and Cetanu had to hold his rage in when the time pool showed him what they were up to. Gene splicing Yautja and Kiande Amedhas, unnatural and unholy creatures where being created. Some dangerous, others not surviving the process. But as Cetanu watched the countless creations be destroyed and recreated over and over, one such creation emerged that caught his attention. THIS WAS THE OTHER HYBRID!_

 _Of course the trick was making sure the faithless one would not kill him before Cetanu could use him. The faithless one hated humans and seeing this would send him into a fit... however if he was exiled, the finding of this ship with its creations germinating within might just give the faithless one a false sense of power. He reached through the image of the second hybrid blessing his strength and perception, with a short incantation;_ **"Shadows and Ghosts will be your allies."** _Pulling his hand from the image, he let the time pool fade, content the turn of events would start to spin his way, and balance would return to his domain._

 _Time now was the only advisory to the events that where to unfold._

xxxXxxx


	3. Chapter 2

2

The circular council room was lined in windows and held a round d'lex table with large high back stone chairs tucked in around it. Under normal circumstances the council would all be seated around the table, but today was different. Thar'n-thwei found himself in a private meeting with only one member and had been instructed to keep the utmost discretion upon arrival.

Currently they sat next to each other facing the entrance, the Elder Councilman would occasionally cast glances at the heavy door as they spoke. **"We need an ambassador, Chief Thar'n-thwei."** The Elder Councilman stated. **"The Council seeks an agent of the Arbitrators, as this is a most sensitive matter."**

He gave the Councilman a sideways look. **"Then if I may ask sir, why not let me send an Arbitrator Marauder to Delta, if this project is so crucial?"**

 **"A marauder would draw to much attention to the planet, and as you and I both know there are many mixed feelings about Oomans."**

Thar'n-thwei clicked his mandibles tightly together in suppressed irritation with the elder councilman. **"Sir what do the interests of Oomans have that is in line with our own and what does a dead planet have in common with both?"**

The Elder Councilman regarded him for a moment, **"The council understands your frustrations Chief. And in our past Oomans where a viable prey and even made formidable hosts for Kiande Amedhas, however we have learned in the recent years as they have developed their knowledge of space travel and grown as a species, we can benefit each other more so as allies than as hunter and prey."**

 **"How so?"** Thar'n-thwei was feeling himself growing impatient with the Elder Councilman.

 **"Are you familiar with Terra-forming?"**

 **"Just the basics, with all due respect, what does that have to do with the Oomans, and why I cannot send a marauder to Delta?**

The Elder Councilman pulled a file cube from his gauntlet and handed it to Thar'n-thwei. **"Most of your questions will be answered with this."** Thar'n-thwei took it looking it over skeptically. **"Delta, as you know is located in neutral space close to our boarders, but still in neutral space. The Oomans set up a science outpost some years back. We paid them no mind, as the planet was dead. Perhaps one day a promising Chiva location, but dead none the less. Until the most recent years. The planet is thriving and growing. That,"** He pointed to the cube in Thar'n-thwei's hand. **"Contains the research files for Delta along with some interesting side effects of communal living with the Oomans."** He turned his sights to a window near the empty council seats and looked out over the central city. **"We have a tentative peace treaty with the Oomans on that planet. For countless generations we have only ever altered living planets or used dead ones, but** ** _they_** **in a few short generations of space travel have brought one back to life. Perhaps one day we can revive Prime in the same way."**

Thar'n-thwei followed the councilman's gaze out the window, scanned the city and let himself gaze over the horizon of Prime. Most of their planet was harsh sands, and rocky cliffs. The Yautja that lived here, where few if compared to the countless clan ships that roamed the stars, hunting and bringing home resources. _Perhaps the council is onto something with the revitalization of Delta..._ he placed the cube in his gauntlet before asking, **"I assume that this information isn't free. So what are they wanting from us in return for this found knowledge?"**

The Elder Councilman chuckled and turned back the Thar'n-thwei, **"A longer lifespan."**

 **"Impossible."** The Arbitrator Chief scoffed. " **Their bodies are not genetically able to live longer than 120 years at best."**

 **"You remember your species science well. However..."** The Elder Councilman gave a small pointed wave towards Thar'n-thwei's arm. **"Study the files I gave you, through our combined research we have more than doubled their life-spans."** His top right mandible twitched.

 **"How do** ** _we_** **benefit from them living longer?"** Thar'n-thwei asked, holding in his indignation over the thought.

 **"The answer to that is precisely why we need an ambassador on that planet."** The elder councilman leaned forward in his seat. **"That is enough about Delta for now. Find the council a suitable Ambassador to send."** He fell silent for a moment then stated. " **I have a personal matter to discuss with you."**

 **"Personal?"** Thar'n-thwei was instantly leery, him and this councilman where not friends, not even hunt brothers, so a personal conversation was not something he really wanted to indulge in with the Elder.

 **"It is known that you cannot procreate offspring."** He stated pointedly before sitting back in his chair.

Thar'n-thwei tightened his jaw. **"Yes sir..."** This was not a topic he wanted to discuss with the elder. He was the unlucky twin in a rare twin Yautja birthing. His brother who looked identical to him had no complications, but Thar'n-thwei had been born smaller and slightly underdeveloped. Him and his brother may be the same size now, and even have the same looks, down to virtually identical spotting patterns, but where Kwei-kv'var could breed, Thar'n-thwei could not. Even with all of their species medical know how, he was permanently sterile. It was the main reason he had pursued becoming an Arbitrator and worked hard to rise in rank, becoming one of the youngest clan chiefs in history. Arbitrators where the only clan where how many offspring you could produce meant nothing to your rank within. **"Why is that important?"** He asked sensing he was not leaving here without the elder finishing this uncomfortable turn of thought.

 **"I am old and producing offspring is not a priority for me."** The elder clapped his hands together. **"However..."** He paused a moment. **"I secretly took a life mate some years back. Being in my late years, reproducing hasn't been a concern for me, the last 200 years or more. But to my surprise, she gave me a male pup."**

 **"Congratulations sir."** Thar'n-thwei tried to remain neutral toned about the elder's newest offspring.

 **"My mate was Beautiful..."** The elder sighed letting his hands fall back to his lap as he turned away from Thar'n-thwei, staring out the window once more.

 **"Was?"** Thar'n-thwei encouraged when the Councilman fell silent for an uncomfortable length of time.

 **"She passed away a season ago, and I am now left with a 10 year old pup, that is growing ever harder to keep secret."** He turned back to Thar'n-thwei and leaned forward. **"I am beseeching you to raise him as your own, put him in training with the Arbitrators."**

Thar'n-thwei was a bit taken aback. **"I'm sorry for your loss sir, but Arbitrator training is tough, he will not be ready for another 40 years. As chief I don't believe it would be wise for me to take on a pup of his age without a mate."**

 **"Does not matter with or without a mate, put him training now. No one will question a clan chief's choice, especially not yours, knowing your condition, most will assume it is a need for prodigy being full filled."**

 _So that's the reason he brought up my sterility._

The Elder continued, **"If he stays with me he becomes a high value target to any that wish ill will on the council, especially if Delta is found out. But as the young trained son of the Arbitrator Clan Chief, he will be untouchable."** The elder councilman sighed and looked back to the window. **"His true parentage is never to be divulged. I have him listed for a future seat as that is his birthright, but anonymously. He will be eligible, even if by some miracle I still live, to take the seat."**

 **"And if he does not want it?"** Thar'n-thwei asked, concerned with the implications of hiding the offspring of an elder councilman.

 **"He can then nominate a suitable candidate."** The elder councilman sighed, his shoulders slightly slumping, he turned to the chief Arbitrator. **"Will you take him? I have no known claims on the boy, he will be, from this day forward, your son. As his blood sire, this is the best I can offer him for a secure future...that is, if you agree?"**

Thar'n-thwei thought for a span of time before nodding, not sure if saying no was even an option. **"If he is ready to go he can accompany me on my return to my clan ship. I'll contact you securely once I have an Ambassador chosen for Delta."** He stood and excused himself from the meeting hall of the council.

The Elder let Thar'n-thwei go without ceremony. The council body had agreed to this meeting to discuss Delta, and upon his suggestion, agreed to the private meeting to talk with the chief Arbitrator one on one to avoid, curious speculation. Because whenever the entire council met there was always rumor, and they needed Thar'n-thwei to have as little eyes as possible on him, when dealing with business on Delta. And that need for secrecy had given him the perfect opportunity to discuss his son becoming an Arbitrator and Thar'n-thwei's adoptive charge.

xxxXxxx


	4. Chapter 3

3

Back on his Ship Thar'n-thwei , watched as his newly adopted charge was put through sparring drills by one of the younger warriors. For such a young age Set'rath was living up to the name his dame had given him. He danced and lightly stepped around the 40 year old young blood as if he had not just learned these steps mere hours ago, but had known them all his life.

Thar'n-thwei nodded his approval before leaving the training room, he had a visitor waiting and he was impatient to see him again. Entering his private viewing chambers he secured the door before acknowledging the Male Yautja standing in the center respectfully waiting. **"Mei'hswei!"** They both boomed before clasping forearms and roaring in good cheer, it had been a few years since the twins had seen each other.

Kwei-kv'var had received his brother's summons and had flown as quickly as his jumper could handle. But the pleasantries could only last for so long, one did not simply receive a summons from an Arbitrator, let alone the chief himself, regardless of blood relations. Letting his hand fall from his brother's he nodded towards the locked door. **"I assume the locked door is the reason I am here. As much as I would love to hunt with you, I get the impression you have an official task for me."** He didn't ask, he stated. Knowing his brother as well as he did, there was no need to question his intentions. They seated themselves across from each other next to the large observatory window.

Thar'n-thwei handed his brother a copy of the cube the councilman had given him. **"Yes, there are a few things first to catch you up on."** He nodded at the cube in his brother's hand. **"I need an ambassador I and the council can trust, and though my arbitrators are all warriors I can place my life in the hands of; I haven't been their chief for very long...and this is not for an arbitrator...yet."**

 **"I see."** Kwei-kv'var holds up the cube. **"Is this going to give me the information I need about where I am going?"**

Thar'n-thwei nodded. **"For the most part, but I have to ask first that you go alone, our hunt brother must not ever learn of this task you are on."** He huffed slightly. **"Nracha'var will not understand the importance and more than likely cause problems if he learns any of these details."**

Kwei-kv'var quirked a brow at his brother. **"This has something to do with Oomans then?"** His brother nodded. **"Very well, but we are to take up the hunt again and he, as you know, will not take very well to a change in his perceived plans."**

His brother nodded. **"I do know this, as well as I know his dislike even hatred for Oomans. I'll work it out with the council to promote him to his own marauder."**

 **"Do you believe that is wise?"**

 **"No, but he will need a different focus and if we send him in the furthest direction from your mission, it will provide protection two fold. First for the mission and second for you, so I see no other alternative."**

Kwei-kv'var nodded, his brother was right, but the thought of Nracha'var with own ship and crew was unsettling. Their hunt brother was aggressive and moderately unstable as far as either were concerned. But recently had begun asking questions that made him think that Nracha'var was turning away from Cetanu. And a Yautja without faith was a dangerous beast. **"Well, for now, what do I tell him this visit is about? An Arbitrator summons will not go unnoticed, even between us."**

As if on cue the buzzer sounded at the door. Thar'n-thwei arose to unlock the door and a young Yautja male pup calmly walks in. The boy barely looked a decade and was holding a combi-staff. **"Just tell him you where meeting your new family member."**

xxxXxxx


	5. Chapter 4

4

Nrach'var could not contain his laughter. In fact it echoed through their camp making Kwei-kv'var wince.

 **"Do you really have to laugh like a female?"** Kwei-kv'var stood with his arms crossed glaring at Nracha'var. He had just told him that his brother had an adopted son and Nracha'var seemed to think it was a very well played joke.

 **"Come now hunt brother, you cannot be serious. The cursed one who cannot breed, who doesn't even have a mate took in someone else's throw away bastard!"** He broke into more laughter. **"You cannot tell me you do not see the humor."** He leaned in. **"Tell me, just what does he plan for such a pup."** He flashed his visor. **"Catch a female?"** He broke into more laughter.

 **"ENOUGH!"** Kwei-kv'var had enough and with his outburst Nracha-var silenced and growled warningly at his hunt brother, the sound slightly amplified by his biomask that reminded Kwei-kv'var of their own skulls.

 **"Remember I can best you hunt brother, or have you forgotten the days of our chiva?** Nracha'var was a solid inch taller and at least 60 pounds heavier with a wider frame. Kwei-kv'var knew he physically could not best his hunt brother, and subtlety bowed his head.

 **"Nracha'var, I do not know what my Mei'hswei has planned for his new protégé', but if he chooses to bring a young pup into the folds of the Arbitrators, then who are we to question what he does?"**

Nracha'var waved off his hunt brother, **"Whatever. You know damn well that in our ranks your blood twin would have been cast out long ago for his imperfection."** Kwei-kv'var could feel a shift in his attitude. **"But as an Arbitrator he is ranked highest! The council should cleanse the clan and bring it back to what it was established for."** He huffed, narrowing his eyes at his hunt brother and for a moment seemed lost in his own thoughts before stalking off towards his tent.

Kwei-kv'var watched Nracha'var storm off, wondering if the council was really going to authorize the Marauder promotion, with his growing instability Nracha'var reminded him of a ticking time bomb ready to blow at any moment. His hunt brother was becoming increasingly vocal in his disapproval of the Arbitrators and even more so when Thar'n-thwei gained title of chief with a clan ship at his beck and call. One thing Nracha'var seemed to forget was the Arbitrators where established with intent to be neutral in their ranking systems in order to keep the peace amongst the rest of the clans. They answered solely to the council of Elders while the rest of society answered solely to them with little to no contact from the council directly.

Taking a moment to site in his shoulder mounted cannon, he tapped the saber tipped ends of his mandibles together in thought. His biomask was terribly restrictive and he ached to remove it, but this planet had an un-breathable atmosphere of carbon monoxide and helium. But what it lacked in air it gained in trophy worthy animals, in fact this planet was abundant in **than'syras**. He glanced at the fanged skull he had just cleaned an hour ago. A large male, a worthy opponent and a good kill.

Kwei-kv'var checked his gauntlet and a small timer was counting down his launch deadline to Delta. Before Nracha'var had rendezvoused with him at this hunting site he had had a chance to review the cube his brother had given him. Delta, was a planet few knew about and those that did know of its existence cared little for the lifeless planet... yet the Oomans had healed it. Intriguing thought that such a young species could accomplish such a feat, and to top it off living peacefully with Yautja Scientists even holding relations with each other. He rumbled low in his chest disapproving of thought. He understood why hi s brother had expressed deep concern against Nrach'var finding out about his next mission. If he even gained a hint of Yautjas and Oomans breeding he would kill the entire settlement. Nracha'var hated Oomans almost to an unnatural level. Kwei'kv'var-de was indifferent, they could be fun to hunt but ever since they took to space there was an unspoken agreement to not actively hunt them anymore. Now if one killed a Yautja, justice and honor demanded the Ooman die, but that was an entirely different scenario that was rare.

The following morning when Nracha'var received the news from the council that he had earned a Marauder and a crew of his choosing for a hunting scout mission in the omega quadrant he proudly announced his promotion to his hunt brother after their hunt. Kwei-kv'var had responded respectfully, but something in his demeanor however subtle it was gave Nracha'var the impression that his hunt brother expected the news. Curious... but then again his blood twin was the clan chief to the Arbitrators so maybe he had already been told and because it's not his place to relay the council's buisness... no there was more... Nracha'var shook off the paranoid thoughts. Whatever his hunt brother was hiding, he truthfully didn't care. He was getting his own Marouder and his own crew.

 **"So you are going to join my crew, right?"** he pointedly asked Kwei-kv'var.

 **"I regret that I must decline. I received a summons from the Arbitrators again, I am to report shortly."**

 **"A second summons in under a month... Your twin cannot do anything without you, can he? Perhaps you should unseat him as chief."** Nracha'var growled at his hunt brother. He felt again that there was something more behind Kwei-kv'var's spoken words. The feeling was pissing him off. He hated to be lied to. He took a steadying inhale. "Well perhaps you will join me later then once the Arbitrator Chief is done with you." his voice sounded like a snarl.

Kwei-kv'var made note of Nracha'var's tone and schooled his own voice to remain neutral. **"Perhaps I shall, it would be a good hunt. But you know I favor my solo hunts, so for now; many successful hunts brother."**

They parted ways without much ceremony.

xxxXxxx


	6. Chapter 5

5

Delta, was once a lifeless planet. the combination of gases in the atmosphere was un-breathable for most life forms, the grounds where infertile and no plant life of any kind grew here. The barren wasteland of the planet was even disregarded for chivas, even though it was always on the list of possible locations. However as Kwei-kv'var looked out upon the lush greenery and swaying fields with Yautja and Ooman tending them side by side he tried to recall when the last time he had seen the planet on the chiva location options, truth was he could not. He pulled his biomask off and took a deep breath. The air was a little heavy on the oxygen but it was breathable. He stepped off the boarding platform his jumper and went to meet with the clan chief, N'ith-ritja, who was waiting respectfully on the side of the landing zone. He was a slightly shorter male with a slimmer frame than himself and as Kwei-kv'var approached he could tell that the chief was also a couple decades younger, but despite that his stance and air seemed to suggest he was well respected here.

N'ith-ritja greeted him with a hand to his shoulder and clasping his forearm in a friendly greeting. Kwei-kv'var bowed his head enough to show intent and not exaggerated as to risk offending the shorter male. This seemed to please the clan chief. **"Welcome to Delta."** N'ith-ritja swung an arm out to guide the view of the swaying fields and stopped at the direction of the newly blossoming town. **"Come. Let's go to the hall, get you something to eat and debrief you on what we are doing here and why the council seems to think a guardian."** His tone though friendly began to suggest that he didn't fully agree with Kwei-kv'var being sent there.

Kwei-kv'var nodded and motioned the chief to lead the way. **"I'll follow your lead sir."** The chief only nodded and turned towards the town. As they entered the paths between the buildings Kwei-kv'var was taken aback by the sights of humans and Yautja walking together, some hand in hand, others in jovial groups no doubt friends as their laughter and shoulder slapping would suggest. Walking further into town the chief led him to a larger building that had slightly more ornate entrance way than the rest of the town. **_This must me the hall._** He thought as N'ith-ritja led him through the double doors and to what looked like a private meeting room with a simple desk and a few large chairs.

As they took their seats a young Yautja female walked in and bowed to them. **"Bring drink and food. Then see we are not disturbed."** the chief ordered. She bowed again then scurried away only to return within minutes with a tray full of food and two large goblets of a sweet smelling red liquid. without a word she placed each plate in front of the males and bowed again before securing the doors closed as she left. Kwei-kv'var raised his brow in an unspoken question. The chief chuckled. **"That was my oldest daughter, she was excited to meet you, and seems to be just a bit unhappy that she could not join the proceedings."**

Clicking his mandibles in mild amusement Kwei-kvar-de asked. " **Why would she want to meet me? I only found out I was coming here a few months ago."**

 **"Well we don't receive many visitors as I'm sure you understand why. If too many where to come and go, the security of Delta would be at risk. And that,"** he shook his head and took a piece of meat from the tray. **"I cannot risk."** he ate the meat. " **You should try some. The humans call it** _beef_ , **and the drink is an interesting plant drink they call** _wine_." he sipped from his goblet, before continuing on. **"You no doubt saw that there is more than just cohabitating here. There are couples, pair bonds even, between some Yautja and oomans. With only 600 colonists, there was bound to be some curiosities between our species. Most of us here are scientists, and more apt to accept the experimental relationships that are forming. However I do know that the sentiment does not gain favor outside of Delta."**

Kwei-kv'var examined a slice of beef and tried it cautiously, giving a rumble of approval before asking. **"So then I take it your daughter does not favor the idea then?"**

The chief chuckled again. **"No. She unfortunately had her eye on a male who is pair bonded with a Ooman woman. So she has been giving me grief about sending her to Prime. However she was born here, she doesn't understand that Prime is not ready to know about Delta let alone accept the knowledge and the relations we have gained here."**

 **"I see. So what do we get out of the knowledge here with the oomans? I am aware they want to expand their life spans, which makes sense if some have been taken as mates...but I have been asked to learn our benefits for letting that happen."** He then sipped at his wine. **"Interesting."** he gestured to the goblet.

The chief nodded. **"You do not mince words do you?"**

 **"No."**

 **"I believe to answer your question, you must gain some perspective living here. How long have you been tasked to stay?"**

Rolling a crick out of his shoulders, Kwei-kv'var answered. **"However long I need to get the answers the council requires. The requirement is I stay in contact with the Arbitrator Clan Chief."**

 **"I suspect there is no arguing that."**

 **"None."**

 **"Then."** The chief nodded in reluctant agreement. **"Welcome again to Delta. I will see you are given accommodations for however long your stay."**

 **"Thank you. Now tell me more about this** _Beef_ **and** _Wine_ **the oomans have brought here."**

xxxXxxx


	7. Chapter 6

6

Nracha'var dodged the young Yautja male's swings easily enough spinning a leg behind his knees sending the pup to the ground on his back. He scoffed at the young blood. **"I cannot believe you are from my blood line."** he stomped on the young blood's stomach before he could roll away, his grunt in pain only amused the larger male **." I think you deserve a new name, a name to symbolize just how worthless you truly are."** Nracha'var laughed hole heartedly at the idea. The young Blood rolled to his hands and knees coughing up blood. Nracha'var landed another kick under his chest sending him in a barrel roll to the wall **. "Too bad your bitch of a dame had to go and get herself killed. You wouldn't be here now.** ** _Zabin_** **."** He laughed again solely amused with his own joke. **"Aw..."** he paused narrowing his eyes at the young blood struggling to get to his feet. **"That will be a good name for you... Zabin. Yes. Be back here again tomorrow for more training."** He turned to leave but then turned back. **"And clean the blood, I don't want it staining."** He laughed again as he left the room, leaving the newly named Zabin to scrub his own blood from the floors.

As the doors to the training room clicked behind him a crew member he only recognized in passing approached him. **"Sir."**

 **"What?!"** Nracha'var hated to be approached in the halls of his ship. He liked to receive information from his cockpit.

The Yautja that had approached him flinched, but spoke clearly. **"Sir you asked to be informed immediately if anything of interest pinged on the scanners."**

 **"I did indeed."** he growled. **"So what is on the scanner?"**

 **"A habitable planet."**

 **"That is indeed interesting. Bring me the read outs. "** He shoved the warrior out of his way and headed straight to his cockpit. He liked being at the helm of such an imposing ship as a marauder. Quirking a mandible in amusement, if only Kwei-kv'var would have accepted his invite to join his crew. They could be here investigating a new planet... **_but no he had declined_**. Nracha'var growled audibly causing his crew to flinch. **_Jumpy bastards._** He thought.

He sat at the helm barking orders to bring the read outs up onto the screen. As the information began to play, the planet was the size of a small moon. They could encircle it within minutes is they wanted to. Judging the land mass read outs, most of the planet was above water with rivers etching its face from every direction. He noticed some life forms detected. River Ghosts, and than'syras, even some bird life... but nothing of significance. However an odd new thought crept in. They were on the furthest reach of Yautja territory and this planet was just outside of their unseen boarders and really too small for the council to give much thought to. **_What if they did not report this finding? What if he kept this planet secret for himself and his crew?_** He knew they were itching for a hunt.

 **"Let us prepare a scouting party. Perhaps a few good hunts will do you all good."** Most of the crew present roared with approval. He turned to the records keep. **"Strike this finding from the record. I think this planet should be ours."** The record keep's eyes widened, it was illegal to not report to the council all their findings. Nracha'var slammed his fist on the console. **"Do you question my orders!?"** he roared.

The record Keep shook his head and began removing the data and placing it on a record cube, handing it quickly to Nracha'var. **"No Sir."** He stammered nervously keeping his eyes low and his mandibles tight.

 **"Good."** Nracha'var growled. Snatching the cube and marching back to his quarters. He was itching to kill something or someone... He entered his personal quarters. The record keep was getting on his nerves. Always reporting everything, he needed a keep that would follow his orders without question. Nracha'var hated the council for always hovering over his whereabouts. He had begun to notice a pattern, if he tried to go into space on the other side of Prime the council would get very jumpy and reorder him to an opposite course. **_The council must be unseated!_** He slammed his fists against a wall sending an echo through his room. He would have to take care of the keep or his secrets would be reported. Soon they would go back to Prime for mating and fornicating. He had a young female he enjoyed a good rut with, and as he recalled she desired a seat with them...perhaps that fact could be used to his advantage as she was always keeping tabs on them.

But this keep could be a problem if allowed to report his illegal order to the council. The hunter after all was one the council had chosen to be part of his crew. There were about ten on board that he had not been allowed to hand select, but instead the council had chosen them. Snarling with irritation he slid his combi-staff into its sheath on his back and a few extra blade on his belt. Then an idea struck him, those he had chosen were from a more undesirable group. Soon to be exiles, or trouble makers. They followed him without question and he knew three in particular that treated him less like a chief and more like a god. They were just who he needed to help him cleanse his ship of the council's eyes.

He departed his quarters quickly heading toward the chow hall where he knew the warriors he needed would be eating. They were taller than him and easily had an 50 to 75 lbs over him, but they never once showed any inclination of challenging him. These three had a penchant for fights and had landed themselves in hot water one too many times with the council and were facing exile, that was until he had offered then a spot on his marauder. Which they had accepted on the spot. They had become his primary scouting party. N'yaka-vor, was an exceptional tracker, Hya'var, had a group of hell hounds at his beck and call, and Gahn'mar, was just a big mean bastard who enjoyed killing with his bare hands.

As he approached their table, they bowed their heads in respect. **"Chief."** They greeted in unison. **"How may we serve you sir?"** Gahn'mar asked in a gruff manner.

Nracha'var narrowed his eyes and tapped his mandibles excitedly. **"How do you three feel about hunting the greatest prey that could ever roam the stars?"**

 **"We were unaware of Kiande Amedhas on this planet."** Hya'var commented.

 **"No not them..."** He quirked a mandible and waved off the idea. **"I'm talking about another Yautja."** He let that sink in. He'd hate to kill these three if they disagreed with his upcoming plan, but he needed loyal warriors if he was to cleanse his ship of the council's meddling. Kwei-kv'var would totally scoff at his hatching plan, but these three seemed to twitch under their skin in excitement.

 **"What is the plan and who is the prey, sir?"** Gahn'mar asked as the other two cracked their knuckles in anticipation for their chief' orders.

 ** _Excellent._**

With the three on his heals Nracha'var made his way back to the helm and ordered the ship be landed in the large clearing that came to view when they broke into the atmosphere of the small planet. Once the ship was powered down he gave orders to his crew to bring back a many skulls as they could. He spared a quick look at his three loyal warriors. Who nodded subtly. They knew their orders and where itching to be on the ground.

Nracha'var released his crew to get their weapons and depart the marauder to begin their hunts. Little did they know that once off the ship they would be put to the test. Either help kill the disloyal crew members, the ones placed on board by order of the council and bring him their heads or become a trophy themselves. He expected only half the crew to survive the night.

On the ground Nracha'var ordered his three warriors to find him the record keeper. Hya'var released his hounds with a shrill whistle and the creatures set off in a furry of excited snarls. N'yaka-vor released a drone from his gauntlet and set it searching the skies.

Nracha'var and Gahn'mar followed the other two as they zeroed in on the young record keeper. As they entered a small clearing near the river the hounds where circling in on him blocking all routes for escape. N'yaka-vor's drone seated back into his gauntlet as Nracha'var approached the confused Record Keeper.

 **"Sir, what is the meaning of this?"** His voice betraying his nerves. The three large hunters flashed their visors at him making him jump. Nracha'var clicked his mandibles excitedly behind his mask as the realization of what was about to happen set in on the record keeper. The smaller Yautja brought his combi-staff up and with a shaky growl, **"You will not get away with this, the council..."**

 **"The council isn't here!"** Nracha'var roared and lunged with his own combi-staff towards the record keeper. The smaller male did his best to parry his strikes but Nracha'var was easily 100 lbs over him and each blow was crushing, and increasingly harder to block. The record keeper tried to back away to gain ground, but the circled hounds nipped at his legs when his stepped to close to them. Nracha'var just roared with laughter as he extended the blade from his staff, spun with exaggerated flare and with ease lobbed the record keeper's head from his shoulders.

Picking up the head he looked at his loyal hunters. **"Now let us find the rest."**

It didn't take long for the council chosen Yautja to fall, those that Nracha'var had chosen personally all seemed to jump at the chance to kill a council spy. There was only one last Yautja to test. **"Zabin!"** he roared as he held the dreads of a kneeling Yautja. He ordered Zabin to come forward. Handing him a blade. **"Take his scull for your first trophy son."** There was no love or encouragement in his voice, and Zabin knew that if he did not kill the Yautja in front of him his Sire would not think twice about killing him. So with a swing that threatened to knock him off his feet should he miss, he aimed for the exposed neck slicing through with minimal resistance. The crew laughed in ruckus joy. They spent the remainder of the evening cleaning skulls and building trophy shrines, as they all knew back on Prime their ship would be boarded and these where not the trophies to show case to the council... **_Yet._** Nracha'var thought. Once unseated each one of those haughty bastards would get a firsthand look at just what a living god was capable of doing.

But first, mating season was coming upon them, they needed to head back to Prime and they where a 3rd of a crew short. He had his navigator chart a course back to a planet that held a formidable predator that was large and fierce and he knew they have to have multiple hunters on it to kill it. Its scull would make a perfect main hall trophy on the marauder plus provide the perfect alibi for his missing crew members.

xxxXxxx


	8. Chapter 7

7: Prime

Prime was in full celebration and parties were everywhere. Music, challenge roars and mating fever were in full throttle when Nracha'var and his crew arrived. They debriefed the council on their travels and show cased the large skull of the creature that killed 14 members of their crew. The fact that the majority of those deceased where of their choosing was not lost on the council and though they tried to question, Nracha'var played deeply offended and quipped back that they should have chosen tougher hunters for the planets they are finding were not for the weak. The council in the end let it go, without any evidence to the contrary they could do nothing, instead gave their condolences and allowed him to place a summons to fill the empty positions.

As Nracha'var entered the promenade of the town square he heard the cheers from the crowd. Applause like that could only mean the Arbitrators had landed. **_Ugh_** , it made him ill that such zealots where received like royalty and him, a soon to be living god, was not even looked at twice. **_Oh things are about to change._** He thought as the Arbitrator clan chief and his twin came into view. When the twins saw him they waved respectfully and headed his direction. Thar'n-thwei as per usual stood with an air that made Nracha'var's skin crawl. **_The fool should be bowing his head to me!_** He growled to himself. And Kwei-kv'var seemed twitchy. **_Hmmmm what are those two hiding?_** he wondered as they approached stopping before him and giving greetings and congratulating him on the promotion to marauder chief. Nracha'var began to regale them with the story of their last hunt.

 **"However we must cut this short I am afraid,"** Thar'n-thwei interrupted before Nracha'var could delve too deeply in recalling his hunt. **"But the council has summoned us. Perhaps we can catch up in a day or two after the fevered celebrations have wound down."**

Nracha'var scoffed. **"Afraid to disappoint the females with your lack of prowess?"** He jabbed and grinned at Thar'n-thwei .

 **"On the contrary, that's why I've been summoned, seems there are females who wish to fornicate without resulting in pups."** He winked at Nracha'var as him and Kwei-kv'var pressed forward to the council hall leaving a slightly dumbfounded Yautja in their wake as he was approached by a female neither wanted to be around, Kha'cti-pa. They should have known she'd be hanging around the council hall. The twins hastened their pace leaving Nracha'var to her clutches.

As they entered the hall Kwei-kv'var broke into laughter. **"I thought his eyes were going to pop from his skull."**

 **"Me too."** He chuckled back. **"He never misses the chance to jab about my condition, however I have found it does have its perks. I get to mate the younger females who don't want pups yet."**

 **"Lucky."** He brother slapped his shoulder in playful jest. **"Well at least he can take care of Kha'cti-pa for the time being. She may not hound you, but she is relentless with me, that is, unless he's around."**

Kwei-kv'var stopped by the records hall to pick up his new orders, normally the council would just send them forward to Delta, but every year he would come back to Prime to partake in the Fever Celebrations. So his new orders for delta now sat on an encrypted cube in his gauntlet. He would wait to read them once back on board his jumper, but he wondered if the council had finally approved the research the humans where asking for.

 **"So how are things going on your assignment?"** Tharn'thwei asked careful not say any tell tale details aloud.

 **"Uneventful. Not much to report as the goings on are mundane, but I do get to hunt the surrounding systems. There are many worthy prey around those stars."**

 **"So no females have won you over yet then I take it?"**

Kwei-kv'var shrugged his shoulders. **"Not really, or at least none have shown interest in a solo hunter."** He shrugged again. **"At least I get to come home to Prime and blow off some energy now and again."** He wagged his bow at his brother. **"I'll catch up with you later. I'd like to see how your protégé is progressing. It has been too long since I saw the pup."**

 **"You will be impressed."** Thar'n-thwei commented before they parted ways.

Kwei-kv'var decided the festivities down on the promenade look promising for himself. As he made his way through the partying Yautja he spotted a pretty female with pale cream skin and tan stripes. Her dreads were a soft brown. The sweet smell of the n'dui'se coming from her, pulled him in like an earth moth to a flame. As he made his way through the crowd she spots him too. Her purr a soft rumble through the air encourages his pursuit.

He stalks up to her, standing eye to eye, her swaying hips covered by a flimsy leather wrap. His fever courses through his blood. Couples around them begin to give in to the fever and mating sounds and smells begin to fill the air. He roughly grabs her hips, pulling her swaying pelvis into his steadily hardening groin. She splays her mandibles in mock aggression as she lets her hands trail down his chiseled abdomen. As she sets him free from his armor his hands catch her backside as she springs up to his waist wrapping strong legs around him. Their growls and mating moans are only joined in chorus from the other couples fornicating around them.

The Fever keeps most of the Yautja busy throughout the night, but as Kwei-kv'var feels his one night conquest drift into a lazy satiated haze, he sets her on a bench on the edge of the promenade and covers her the best he can. Regardless she'll be left alone. The haze only takes hold of a female if the males seed has taken hold. No one will try to mate with a now pregnant female. Securing his manhood back into his armor he vacates the promenade before he can get pulled into another mating frenzy. It's not like he didn't enjoy it, quite the contrary that's why he made the trip home to Prime, every year, was to partake in the fever events. But nearing his 342nd birth year he was beginning to crave a life mate. He wanted just one mate to travel the stars with him. A desire he dare not voice aloud to any but his brother. Thar'n-thwei understood the desire, but not many others would. The strength of a hunter was not just his kills, but how many progeny he had. And in truth he should stay on the promenade and impregnate as many females as he could, but he was satisfied with the one. He did his duty and now his mind wondered to other things.

Leaving the festivities behind him he headed to the ship yard where all the clan ships, marauders, and jumpers where parked in meticulous order. The Arbitrators' ship was easy enough to spot as one of the largest clan ships there this evening. Normally his brother never brought it down into Prime, usually only sending the clan down in their private Jumpers. But the ship was due some maintenance protocols and as the repair crew came and went between festivities and the Arbitrators themselves let off some steam.

Kwei-kv'var com-linked his brother wondering if he was back from his own festivities. **"Come to the training deck."** his brother's voice boomed over the com-link. **_That answered that._** He thought as he entered the ship through the loading bay. The training hall was easy enough to locate and the clashing sounds of weapons made it even easier to locate. Entering one of the training rooms a young blood was going through a complex training routine under the watchful eye of Thar'n-thwei. **"Good, again!"** He barked as he motioned his brother to pick up a weapon and attack. Kwei-kv'var obliged and flanked the youth. The adult males circled and attacked randomly attempting to land blows to the young blood. Most where parried or dodged with surprising speed. Occasionally one would make contact but the youth only grunted and spun out of range to reset up for another barrage of attacks and parries. Kwei-kv'var was impressed with the youth. **_Where did Thar'n-thwei find this one?_** He wondered as Thar'n-thwei called for a break.

The barely winded youth, asks in a cheeky tone. **"Had enough already?"** Kwei-kv'var expected to see his brother correct the youth, but instead broke into a baritone of laughter and the youth joined in, placing his staff against the wall before turning towards both the brothers. **"Again tomorrow?"**

 **"Yes tomorrow, get to your books son."**

 **"Yes sir."** he nodded to Thar'n-thwei and again to Kwei-kv'var **"Good to see you again, it's been awhile."**

 **"Wait!"** Surprised Kwei-kv'var motions to the youth. **"Your protégé?"**

Thar'n-thwei grinned proudly, puffing his chest up. **"Indeed. Mei'hswei, meet Set'rath. Who lives up to his name daily."**

Kwei-kv'var lets out a breathe, **"It seems it** ** _has_** **been awhile indeed. Have you taken this pup on any hunts yet?"** He asks his brother intrigued with the youth's skill at such a young age.

 **"He takes me weekly, Sir."** Set'rath answered respectfully, before bowing his head to the older males and taking his leave.

Kwei-kv'var looked back at his brother after Set'rath closed the door leaving the twins in the training room. **"He was just a pup last I saw him. How old is he now to have such a talent already?"**

 **"Only 33. Can you imagine what his Chiva will be like when he comes of age?"** Thar'n-thwei said, his voice full of excitement.

 **"One of the deadliest, I imagine."**

 **"My thoughts exactly. Until then, I nurture his talents for weapons. He possess more finesse then we did and truthfully I have a hard time keeping up. I have him train with all the skilled Arbitrators and all say the same thing."**

 **"And that is?"** Kwei-kv'var asked raising his brow.

 **"That Cetanu has a hand on this one."**

They both stared at the door. **"Now that, I believe."**

xxxXxxx


End file.
